


insomnia

by Souliebird



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason knows how to help Tim when his mind won't let him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at three in the morning, this ship has taken over my life.

Jason was almost asleep, caught between the real world and his dreams, when he felt Tim tense in his arms. He knit his brow in concern, waiting to see if the tension would pass, and when it didn’t, he suppressed a sigh. 

Jason knew what was happening; all the anxiety that Jason had thought he had worked out of Tim for the night was creeping back into him. His mind would spin and turn, lie to him and work him up in ways Jason could never understand. Jason understood, though, the side effects it had on Tim, the most noticeable being a sometimes crippling insomnia. 

Jason thought back on their night since they had stumbled into his loft. Had he not exhausted Tim enough? Not taken away all the control Tim held so closely to so that his mind could finally relax? Or had Tim been more wound up than Jason had thought? Maybe Jason hadn’t taken them down from their high properly, too caught up in his own exhaustion to realize he might have been rushing things? Most nights, Tim was half asleep by the end of their post session ritual, but that night it had been Jason who could barely keep his eyes open.

Whatever the cause was, Tim’s shoulders were far too stiff against Jason’s chest, and Jason needed to fix that. He took the anger at himself that was beginning to form and channeled it into what could help his babybird. 

The hand that had been curled possessively around Tim’s hip slowly moved up his belly, then his chest, until Jason could wrap his fingers around Tim’s throat. Jason felt more than heard Tim gasp.

“No.” Jason growled into Tim’s ear, squeezing slightly as he did. “None of that. I want you to sleep. Do you understand me?” Tim gave a small nod, barely able to move his head thanks to Jason’s large hand. Jason snarled and tightened his grip. “I said do you understand me?”

“Yes..yes, sir.” The smaller man gasped out, and despite the slight panic in his voice, Jason felt the muscles pressed against him begin to relax.

“That’s my good little bird.” Jason mumbled against Tim’s hair as he rolled them just a bit, making it so Tim was under him slightly. Not enough for Jason’s weight to crush him, but enough that Tim would feel trapped between Jason’s bulk and the bed. 

Jason kept his hand on Tim’s throat, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the skin there, and fought to keep his own eyes open. It didn’t take long after Jason had given the order for Tim to sink down into the sheets, his breathing evening out as he drifted into sleep.

Jason finally let the sigh escape his lips after he pressed them to Tim’s temple in a gentle kiss. “Sweet dreams, babybird.” 

Jason curled more around Tim, throwing his leg over the smaller’s for good measure, then followed him into unconsciousness.


End file.
